


the living are hungry

by itainthardtryin



Series: We're Bad At Dating: Clexa Edition (AU tumblr prompts) [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itainthardtryin/pseuds/itainthardtryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part fourteen in the 'We're Bad At Dating' series based on this prompt: We’re both trying to take advantage of the unlimited appetizers deal on separate dates at TGI Fridays and I got the mozzarella sticks and I’m on my sixth plate and I want to die, can I PLEASE swap you for some of your wings?</p>
<p>Alternatively, Clarke is on a date with Finn, and Lexa is on a date with Anya. Lexa asks Clarke if she can have some of her chicken wings, and ends up with more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the living are hungry

**Author's Note:**

> this is the final part of this series.

Five plates in, Lexa is regretting her decision to eat everything she can from the unlimited appetizers deal. She is sure there is a limit to the 'unlimited', but she's just asked the waitress to bring her her sixth plate of mozzarella sticks and she feels like she wants to die. 

Her date - a woman called Anya she met at a conference last week for small businesses, a few years older, but hot as hell - is judging her. She says she's never seen someone eat so many mozzarella sticks in one sitting before. She's already moved onto her main course, but Lexa is proving a point so she's stubbornly refusing to eat anything else until the waitress tells her she's hit the - apparently non-existent - limit.

\--

Two tables away, Clarke is on a date with Finn. They've flirted a lot in college, so much so that their group of friends actually applauded them for agreeing to go on this date. Everyone is convinced that they're perfect together, except Raven, who is still bitter about their break-up. But even she can't deny that they have a certain level of chemistry.

Clarke's on her third plate of wings, devouring them like she hasn't seen food in a week. "Mmmm, Finn these are just so good," she says, moaning at the taste.   
  
"Yeah, you said that with the last plate, and the plate before," he reminds her. "Aren't you getting bored of them by now?"   
  
Clarke laughs. "Have you seen that girl over there?" she asks, subtly pointing at Lexa. "The waitress has just brought down her sixth plate of mozzarella sticks."   
  
"Wow."   
  
"Yeah, so if I get to that stage, maybe then I'll be bored. But right now, I'm just planning on eating as many of these wings as I can until I burst."   
  
"Can I at least have one?" Finn asks, reaching his hand out over the table to grab one. Clarke slaps it away.   
  
"No sharing!" she exclaims. "You made your choice."   
  
"Clarke, come on," Finn teases. "I'll make it worth your while."

"How? Are you going to replace my missing wing with something better? Something more tasty?"  
  
Finn smirks. "Like what? A breast?"  
  
"You are gross," Clarke tells him. "But if you can get me a breast in return for this wing then you will be the greatest person I've ever been on a date with. "  
  
"We're still talking about chicken, right?" Finn laughs.   
  
Clarke looks at him trying her hardest to be serious. "Of course. Why what else would we be talking about?"  
  
"I don't know... maybe the fact that you love girls just as much as I do."   
  
"Maybe you're just jealous because I get more girls than you do," Clarke teases, but it's also the truth. 

 

\---

 

"I'm going to burst," Lexa groans, leaning back and rubbing her stomach. "If I see another mozzarella stick in my life after tonight, it'll be ten years too soon."   
  
"You can stop whenever you like," Anya reminds her. "No-one is forcing you to do this."   
  
"I'm proving a point," Lexa snaps. It's not her fault she gets irritated when she's eaten too much.   
  
"I think the point has been proven. The limit does not exist."   
  
Lexa furrows her brow. "I could prove them wrong. I could. It's just... I'm so tired of these." She looks over at Clarke's table. "See? Chicken wings. A much smarter idea."   
  
"Why don't you ask them if you can swap? Stick for a wing," Anya suggests.   
  
Lexa considers it. "I think that's frowned upon. And against the rules."   
  
Anya laughs. "What rules?! Lexa, we're in a TGI Fridays, not the military."   
  
Lexa blushes slightly at how serious she's taken this whole thing. "You're right. I should just ask them to swap."   
  
Anya sits back in her chair, smiling. "Well then, go." Lexa doesn't move. Instead she just looks at Clarke's plate and back to her own. "I'm waiting," Anya sing-songs.   
  
"Watch me," Lexa says, getting up. "There will be chicken wings on this table before you know it."

  
\---

  
Clarke is licking her fingers clean of BBQ sauce when Lexa approaches. "Hey," she says. "I noticed you've been getting plate after plate of chicken wings. I've had far too many mozzarella sticks, and I honestly feel like I'm about to die. Can we swap some?"   
  
Finn and Clarke both look at her in confusion. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Its just... This deal is great, right? Unlimited appetizers. But it sucks. Because you can only order the same thing every time. I just thought you might want something different."  
  
"Maybe when I get to my sixth plate like you," Clarke says. "But right now I'm good with my wings."  
  
"How did you know I was on my sixth plate?" Lexa questions.   
  
Clarke's eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights. "I, uh, I was proving a point to Finn here. He said I must be bored of wings by now. I told him you were already three plates ahead."  
  
"So you were counting how many plates I ordered?"   
  
"After the third plate, it kind of got impressive," Clarke admits. Lexa smiles proudly.   
  
"I have been trying to prove a point," she explains. "That there iis an actual limit to this thing."  
  
"It's called unlimited for a reason," Finn chimes in. Both Clarke and Lexa whip their heads around at the sound of his voice.   
  
"I think you're right," Lexa tells him. "The waitress has looked at me with judgmental eyes, but is yet to tell me that I can't order another plate. I'm just so sick of mozzarella sticks," she laughs.  
  
"Take some wings," Clarke offers, holding out the plate. Lexa lifts a few off and puts them on her own.   
  
"Thank you. You want some of mine?" Lexa asks. 

"No, it's fine. Maybe later though."   
  
"The offer stands," Lexa tells her, before going back to the table with Anya.

  
\---

  
"Told you," Lexa says smugly, sitting down.   
  
Anya half laughs. "I think you're grossly overestimating how much I care about this, Lexa. We're meant to be getting to know each other, and so far all I know about you is that you're fiercely determined and love mozzarella sticks."   
  
"See, that's where you're wrong," Lexa corrects. "I used to love mozzarella sticks. Now I despise them."  
  
"Now, this is more like a date. We're learning about each other, this is good!"   
  
The word 'date' makes Lexa's heart skip slightly as she remembers why she's really here. She glances over to Clarke and Finn's table, and from his body language, it's painfully clear that their arrangement is the same.   
  
She doesn't understand why this makes her heart ache, but it does. She buries the feeling deep down and returns her attention to Anya.   
  
"Tell me more about yourself, so I can learn something about you, too."

  
\---

  
"Can you believe her?" Finn says when Lexa leaves. "If you commit to the appetizers deal, you can't just ask a stranger to swap theirs with you."   
  
"I thought it was kind of adorable," Clarke admits.   
  
Finn frowns. "And you told me you don't share, Clarke. So what the hell was that?"  
  
Clarke's eyes wander to Lexa, who is engrossed in conversation with Anya. "I don't know. I guess she just charmed me."  
  
"And I didn't?"   
  
"Obviously not as well as she did."   
  
"She is pretty cute," Finn says, smirking. Clarke smiles back at him, and wonders if one of the perks of being bisexual and dating a guy is that you can both appreciate attractive women. 

"She was very pretty," Clarke agrees, and she can feel heat rise in her cheeks. She chances another glance over at Lexa's table, and catches Lexa looking back at her. They both immediately look away, feeling embarrassed they got caught.

  
\---

  
Twenty minutes later, Clarke gets up to go to the bathroom, and she hears Lexa's chair scrape along the ground behind her as she follows.   
  
Clarke comes out of the cubicle to see Lexa standing there, waiting. "Did you even need to use the bathroom?"   
  
"No," Lexa admits. "I just wanted to talk to you without that guy there."   
  
"Finn," Clarke clarifies. "My date."   
  
"Anya," Lexa replies. "Is my date," she continues, when Clarke waits for an explanation.   
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?"   
  
Lexa actually takes a moment to think about her answer before replying. "I think so. You?"  
  
"He's much cooler when we're in a group of friends. Not so much on his own." Clarke turns on the tap and starts washing her hands.   
  
"Anya is everything I should want," Lexa tells Clarke. "She's older, mature, financially stable. She's strong and confident and charming."   
  
Clarke studies her. "But?"  
  
"But she isn't exciting me," Lexa admits. "She isn't giving me that butterflies in my stomach feeling."   
  
"Yeah, I get that. Finn isn't really doing it for me either."  
  
"It's a shame," Lexa says. "That we're stuck on dates with these other people, when we should be on a date with each other."   
  
Clarke scrunches her face in confusion. "Are you actually asking me on a date while I'm in the middle of one? While you're in the middle of one?!"  
  
"I have nothing to lose," Lexa says honestly. "The worst that can happen is that you say no. And even then, we will always have the memory of the star-crossed lovers   
with the unlimited appetizers."   
  
"You're making us sound very like Romeo and Juliet."   
  
"Our ending doesn't have to be as tragic. We can rewrite it."  
  
Clarke uses the hand dryer and lets the noise of it allow her at least thirty seconds to think about her answer. Lexa never takes her eyes off Clarke the entire time.   
  
Clarke's hands are dry and the noise dies down, leaving them in silence again. "Yeah," Clarke says. "Why not."   
  
Lexa's lips curve into a subtle smile. She takes her cell phone out of her pocket and hands it to Clarke. "You should put your number in," she says. "So I can contact you to arrange our date."   
  
Clarke reaches out and puts in her number, before handing it back. "Clarke," Lexa says, reading her name on the screen. "Nice name." She presses call, and Clarke's phone starts ringing. She looks at the number on the screen.   
  
"Who should I save it as?" she asks.  
  
"Lexa."   
  
"Lexa, Clarke repeats. "I like it."   
  
They both smile between each other, taking a second to take each other in. "We better get back," Lexa says. "Or they'll think we're up to something."   
  
"We are though," Clarke laughs.   
  
"They don't have to know that. It can be our little secret."

  
\---

  
  
Clarke gets back to the table, and Finn has already put his money out beside the check ready to pay the bill.  
  
"You took your time," Finn says, questioning. "Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," Clarke replies. "Are we going?"   
  
"I'm done if you are. We could go back to my apartment," Finn offers. "Have some fun." The way he winks when he says the words lets Clarke know exactly what type of 'fun' he means.   
  
"I'm kinda tired, Finn," she lies. "I think I'll just go home."   
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Finn asks, and Clarke doesn't know if he's genuinely concerned about her or if he's only worried about the fact that they won't be having sex tonight.   
  
"I'm good, Finn, really."  
  
"Well, whatever you want, Princess. But I hope you're not going to be one of these girls who makes me wait until like the twentieth date before we get into bed."  
  
"Actually, Finn," Clarke starts, knowing she should put an end to this now. "I think we work better as friends. I don't think there'll be a second date."  
  
Finn's face drops. "Why? I thought we had a good time?"  
  
"We did," she says honestly. "But just as friends."   
  
Finn searches her eyes for a lie. "If that's what you want," he says, when he doesn't find one. "Can I at least walk you home? No weird date stuff. Just as friends. Promise."   
  
"Yeah, I'd like that."

  
\---

  
They're two blocks from TGI Fridays when Clarke's phone vibrates. She pulls it out of her pocket and sees it's a message from Lexa.   
  
_i hate to see her go, but i love to watch her leave... ;)_  
  
Clarke blushes and smiles at the screen, pulling it out of view of Finn. "Who's that?" he asks, trying to see.   
  
"Just someone," Clarke replies, typing out a response.   
  
_if we get married, i will have to live with the fact that my wife's first text message to me was quoting lil wayne lyrics._   
  
Lexa's reply is instant.   
  
_if we get married, i'll remember this night as the time my wife saved me from death by mozzarella sticks._   
  
Clarke laughs.  
  
 _the first page of our not-so-tragic romeo and juliet_  
  
Clarke watches the typing bubble on the screen until Lexa presses send.   
  
_i'm looking forward to writing the other pages with you_

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for all your support on this series! all your kudos/comments/asks on tumblr have been amazing, so thank you! as a writer, it's great to know that you all like reading it as much as i like writing it. 
> 
> i've some more fic ideas in the works, and some prompts i might start working on soon, but i'll probably be taking a week or two off writing - mostly to recover from this pentatonix tour. i'm currently posting this from a hotel bar in manchester, england as i wait to check in. again, if any of you are going to the manchester, leeds or glasgow ptx shows this week, let me know!
> 
> other than that, the last thing is that my tumblr is still scottcanyounot and you're all very welcome to follow me/send prompts/talk to me about my fic! also, my twitter is diagronalley_ if you prefer to follow there. 
> 
> thanks again for making this series so much fun to write! i hope you enjoyed it too!


End file.
